Le Coeur Enchaîné
by Kamynary
Summary: Cette rencontre changea leur vie d'une façon inattendue. Désolé. Je nul pour résumer mais je ne voulais pas spoil ! OS, Yaoi, Couple Rare Hibiki x Luxus


Je posterais quand je le pourrais et quand j'aurais trouvé de l'inspiration pour faire des histoires originales et peu communes. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous ! Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec mon tout dernier OS issu de ma petite tête, j'ai nommé :

 **Le Cœur Entravé**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je suis passé sous le bureau mais je n'ai pas eu les droits

 **Personnages :** Hibiki x Luxus

 **Genre :** Drama, Lime, OOC, OS, Romance, Yaoi

 **PS :** Pour rappel, oui l'histoire va aller « vite » mais rappelez que c'est un OS donc on va dire que c'est normal, ok ? (Cœur Cœur)

* * *

 _ **POV Hibiki**_

C'était une fin de journée lambda pour moi. Des séances photos, des dédicaces, des interviews. Des choses banales à mon goût. Je représente Blue Pegasus aussi, ce n'est pas rien mais à des moments, je me dis que mon rôle de mage passe vraiment derrière tout le reste. J'aimerais avoir plus de pouvoirs agressifs, je n'ai qu'un rôle de support dans la guilde et je n'aime pas ça. Si je maitrisais d'autres magies, je serais plus utile mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est frustrant de savoir que notre but ne sera jamais atteint.

Je ne sais pas quel jour on est. Je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait mon lendemain enfin si ça sera comme les autres jours mais bon, pourquoi pas oublier le temps d'une soirée.

 _ **Fin POV Hibiki**_

* * *

 _ **POV Narrateur**_

Il descendit la rue principale de Magnolia pour s'engouffrer à travers de multiples ruelles comme si il essayait de fuir. Il arriva devant un petit bar, dont il avait entendu de bons échos. Pour éviter qu'on ne le reconnaisse, il porta une capuche assez profonde ne laissant entrevoir que son nez et ses lèvres. Il arriva devant ce bar calme, à l'abri des regards. Il y entra, peu de personnes, environs une vingtaine dans une grande salle. Il alla au comptoir et demanda un cocktail. On lui tendit une carte et on lui demanda de s'installer et de rappeler une fois son choix fait. Il fit signe à la serveuse que ce n'était pas la peine et lui tendit une carte. Elle appela son chef lui informant d'une carte Cana. Elle le conduisit à une banquette au fond du bar avec une vision sur l'ensemble de l'endroit. Elle lui demanda de patienter en attente de son cocktail. Elle réapparu une ou deux minutes plus tard avec un cocktail d'un violet foncé. Elle l'avertit de la puissance de ce cocktail et que si jamais il ne se sentait pas bien, alors qu'il n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide. Hibiki la remercia et la serveuse prit congé.

Hibiki sirota son cocktail, il est vraiment fort pour lui mais c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Il était encore tôt alors il regarda le bar de sa table, il regarda l'animation, il vit un monde à part, un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il contempla ce schéma jusqu'à tard. Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans le bar. Hibiki supposa que c'était un homme au vu de sa carrure et sans doute un mage au vu de sa cape lui cachant tout le corps. Ce dernier balança des pierres précieuses de ses poches sur le comptoir du bar après que le patron lui ait dit quelque chose, mais Hibiki n'a pas entendu. Cet homme masqué se leva brusquement et ne manqua pas de tomber. Sa capuche glissa sur le côté et Hibiki reconnu cette cicatrice. Il sorti de quoi payer sa boisson et en le déposant sur le comptoir, il précisa qu'il allait l'aider à rentrer chez lui, car il le connaissait. Le patron, lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui et Hibiki lui confirma son envie d'aider. Il passa son bras droit par-dessus son épaule et ils avancèrent vers la sortie. Une fois les deux hommes dehors, l'inconnu visiblement vexé cracha :

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aide Hibiki. Je peux très bien rentrer chez moi tout seul.

\- Avec tout ce que tu as bu ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu aurais vraiment aimé que tout le monde dans la rue voit le grand Luxus pompette ?

\- La ferme.

\- Pourquoi tu reviens là tous les soirs ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ? C'est le patron du bar qui te l'a dit hein ?! Lâche-moi ! »

Luxus se débâtit pour échapper à l'emprise d'Hibiki ce qui fit tomber leurs capuches. Cependant, il n'était pas assez fort pour se le permettre. A l'opposé, il sentit Hibiki, se rapprocher et le resserrer pour bien le supporter. Il se sentait dans un sens rassurer. Hibiki se voulu plus protecteur envers Luxus, il ne pouvait pas laisser un ami dans le besoin. Il regarda le visage de Luxus et aperçu dans ses yeux de la tristesse. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir dans le regard du chasseur de dragon de tels sentiments. Alors, suivant les ordres de Luxus, il le raccompagna chez ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maisonnette à l'écart de la ville. Luxus ouvrit maladroitement la porte, balançant sa cape contre le mur et alla s'échouer sur son canapé. Hibiki analysa alors cet intérieur. Une immense pièce à vivre, un parquet gris, des murs beiges, un plafond blanc, des meubles imposants en ébène. Une immense pièce ouverte avec un coin salon sur la gauche, un coin détente derrière ce dernier, un coin salle à manger à droite juxtaposé à une cuisine avec un îlot central, au centre de la pièce se trouve un escalier en colimaçon indiquant un duplex. Hibiki pouffa une fraction de secondes, comment un homme aussi animal pouvait avoir de si bon goût que ça en décoration d'intérieur ? Est-ce que l'étage est aussi bien décoré ? De la curiosité s'implanta en lui, il a envie d'en savoir plus. Il s'approcha de la cuisine pour préparer un verre d'eau à Luxus. Il prit un verre séchant sur le côté de l'évier et fit couler un peu d'eau fraîche. Il apporta son verre à Luxus qui le bu en une traite. Hibiki continua à regarder cette décoration et trouva un petit cadre pausé sur la bibliothèque du coin détente. Ce dernier portait un petit message bien écrit ''Cette Décoration Vous A Eté Présentée Par Mirajane Strauss. Croyez-Vous Vraiment Que Luxus A D'Aussi Bons Goûts ?! ''. Hibiki esquissa un grand sourire, il se doutait bien que Luxus était trop homme pour s'accorder sur de telles choses. Il se retourna pour plaisanter de ça avec Luxus mais il vit que ce dernier commençait à s'endormir. Alors, il le soutenu et le monta à l'étage en présumant que c'était là que se trouvait sa chambre.

Arrivé à l'étage, un petit couloir desservant 3 pièces, qu'Hibiki ouvrit une par une pour essayer de trouver la chambre. La première sur la gauche, les toilettes, mauvaise pièce. La seconde sur la droite, la salle de bain. Ne resta alors que la pièce du fond et bingo. Il le déposa lourdement sur un immense lit et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se rentrer. Cependant, une forte pression le fit chavirer sur le lit. C'était la main de Luxus qui s'est accroché à son pantalon. « Pitié, ne partez pas, ne m'abandonnez pas, j'ai … peur, je ne veux pas être seul, quelqu'un … à l'aide », pleura Luxus. Cette phrase chavira le cœur d'Hibiki et ce dernier se rappela. Cela fait exactement un mois que Fairy Tail a été dissoute. Cela fait donc un mois que Luxus pleure, la dissolution de sa guilde, la disparition de son grand-père, l'éloignement de ses amis. Il était seul depuis peu de temps, mais cela semblait avoir un effet destructeur sur son état physique et psychologique. Hibiki n'osa pas se défaire de l'entrave du Dragon, cependant il se devait de partir.

En essayant d'y échapper, il vit le visage de Luxus éclairé par la pleine lune. Il y trouva des larmes qui perlèrent. Machinalement, il les essuya, mais Luxus se réveilla en sursaut à ce contact. Il regarda Hibiki, en apercevant cette compassion dans ses yeux, son cœur lâcha. Les larmes jaillirent, les cris déchirèrent le silence. Le dragon de la foudre hurla son désespoir d'amour. Hibiki le fit lâcher son pantalon et le serra contre lui, la tête de Luxus posé sur son torse, lui firent ressentir les hurlements directement contre sa peau. La puissance du dragon était présente même jusque dans ses cris. Le temps défila, Hibiki était toujours là, serra Luxus contre lui le plus fort possible, en espérant que sa tristesse disparaisse. La lune seule témoin de la scène continuait sa ronde. Hibiki releva Luxus pour voir si il se sentait mieux, il vit dans ses yeux un appel à l'aide. Hibiki saisit d'une pulsion, captura les lèvres du dragon et tous deux basculèrent sur le lit. Luxus allongé, alcoolisé et dominé par Hibiki ne le rejeta pas, au croire, il alla à la rencontre des lèvres de ce dernier pour réitérer le contact. Hibiki s'écarta de lui et souffla dans l'air « On ne devrait pas. Cela peut aller trop loin. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Excuse-moi. ». Hibiki commença à se relever quand Luxus l'agrippa et le serra fort contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille avec une voix brisée « S'il te plaît, juste cette fois. Fais-moi oublier tout ce qui se passe. Fais-moi oublier. S'il te plaît, juste cette fois, aide moi. S'il te plaît, juste cette fois, ne m'abandonne pas. ». Luxus s'approcha d'Hibiki, ce dernier bien que réticent, accepta la requête de son ami. Il allait le faire oublier, lui apporter un moment où il ne serait que tous les deux, loin de tout.

Irradié par la pleine lune, deux corps se partagèrent. Deux corps inconnus, l'un encore pur et l'autre expérimenté. Deux corps qui légèrement se caressèrent. Deux corps qui timidement s'effleurèrent. Deux corps qui longuement se touchèrent. Deux corps qui se regardèrent. Deux corps qui s'embrassèrent. Deux corps qui se contemplèrent. Deux corps qui du bien se prodiguèrent. Deux corps qui au final fusionnèrent. Deux corps qui dans cette nuit s'égarèrent hors du temps.

Hibiki se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur, il sentit les bras forts et musclés de Luxus autour de lui. Malgré lui, il était bien, il se sentait en sécurité. Un sentiment agréable. Délicatement, il sortit de l'étreinte de Luxus, il ramassa ses affaires et alla à la douche. Il regarda l'heure sur le radio-réveil -10h42-, il ne lui restait à peu près 30 minutes avant sa séance de shooting à la plage. Il s'hâta à se laver pour être le plus présentable possible, et il utilisa sa magie pour avoir de nouveaux vêtements. Intérieurement, il remercia Ezra et Mirajane pour ses leçons sur la magie de rééquipement et de transformation. Hibiki était conscient que c'est grâce à son image qu'il avait autant de notoriété. Sous les jets d'eau chaude, il avait imaginé ce que la presse pourrait penser si ils le voyaient sortir de chez Luxus avec de nouveaux vêtements. Que dirait le principal concerné ? En se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'habitation, il entendit du bruit en haut, des bruits de pas rapide et en un instant, Luxus apparût en bas des escaliers seulement vêtu d'un long short et d'un débardeur.

« - Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Bah au travail, j'ai une séance de shooting au port puis à la plage pour présenter la nouvelle collection de maillot de bain et autres de cet été. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne comptais pas me dire, …, je sais pas moi ! Au revoir au moins ou merci !

\- Luxus … ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne sais pas comment me l'expliquer. Tu étais fragile, on avait bu, et je pense qu'on a dérapé … voilà la conclusion que j'en tire. Je dois y aller, à plus tard.

\- Attends attends attends. Comment ça « on a dérapé » ? Tu as été le premier à m'embrasser ! Si j'avais été conscient, je t'aurais envoyé en l'air avec ma foudre, mais là bah j'ai eu envie de ressentir plus ! Personnellement, si on me donnait le choix de modifier le passé, je ne le modifierais pas parce que il n'y a rien eu selon moi de dérangeant ! Donc maintenant, si tu penses que ma fragilité nous a fait dérapé, très bien ! Va retrouver tes pouffes pour te faire prendre en photo avec ! Vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas ! Y'a des paris pour savoir laquelle est la plus fragile des deux ? Non mais juste pour savoir laquelle tu vas te faire après moi ! Que je lui dise où a été ta queue avant hein ! Au cas où, pour clarifier les choses.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Je peux y aller ?

\- Va. Te. Faire. Foutre.

\- A ce jeu pourtant, c'est toi qui gagne non ?

\- Dégage ! »

Hibiki fut éjecter dehors par la simple fureur du dragon. En se dirigeant vers son travail du jour, Hibiki fut perturber par les mots de Luxus, qu'est-ce que ce dernier entendait par là ? Pourquoi un tel flot de sentiments pour juste une soirée un peu alcoolisée ? Est-ce qu'il avait raison de succomber aux envies de Luxus ? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ?

De son côté, Luxus assis dans sa douche italienne, en position du lotus pensait. Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça hier soir ? Pourquoi il a eu si peur ce matin en ne voyant plus Hibiki ? Pourquoi il était si énervé lorsque Hibiki lui a dit en quoi consistait son boulot du jour ? Pourquoi tant de sentiments affluaient en lui ? Une fois propre, Luxus stoppa l'eau et s'appuya contre la paroi froide du mur. Il s'avait. Il s'avait pourquoi. Lentement il se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Nu dans la buée, cet homme commença à pleurer. A cause du passé qui l'enchaîne au sol. Ce passé qui enchaîne son cœur. Seul, il se retrouve seul. Sa plus grande peur. Sa guilde se dissout, ses amis partent les uns après les autres cherchant de nouveaux buts, lui, il a laissé son équipe savourer enfin leur liberté, les laissant voler de leurs propres ailes depuis longtemps. Leur propre bonheur passait avant le sien. Alors, il accepta la solitude, devenant de plus en plus lourde et difficile à porter de jour en jour. Devenant sa seule compagnie au début. Puis la souffrance apparût, la peur naquît, les regrets parurent et le désespoir s'installa. Alors oui, retrouver quelqu'un de familier lui a réchauffé le cœur. Alors oui, l'alcool a permis la perte des inhibitions. Alors oui, ce soir-là, il a laissé parler son cœur et ses sentiments. Alors oui, ce contact humain a été, le moment unique et salvateur qui lui apporta de la lumière dans ses ténèbres. Cependant, il savait ce qu'était cette lumière, du poison. Cela lui a donné de la joie, du réconfort mais pire que tout, cela lui a apporté de l'espoir et rien n'est plus dangereux et destructeur que l'espoir. Légèrement habillé, un homme s'accouda à la fenêtre, ses cheveux bercés par la douce chaleur de la lumière du soleil, les yeux noyés par la dure froideur de l'espoir destructeur.

~ Pendant ce temps, du côté de la plage ~

« - Hibiki … vous allez bien ? Vous semblez un peu … comment dire … effacé.

\- Excusez-moi. J'ai des pensées qui ne veulent pas sortir de mon esprit.

\- Cela se voit sur les photos, dans vos yeux je veux dire. Voulez-vous qu'on arrête là et que l'on remette tout ça une prochaine fois ?

\- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Nous avons tous des soucis ! Même si cela vous semble faible, en parler à quelqu'un ça peut aider. Cela peut être dangereux de tout garder en soi, telle une bombe. Faîtes attention à vous.

\- Je vous remercie ! Je dois vraiment y aller. Pardonnez-moi, quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide.

\- Que faites-vous encore là alors ? Dépêchez-vous ! Allez l'aider !»

Les mots du professionnel résonnèrent en Hibiki. On parle de Luxus, forcément qu'il garde tout en lui. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Hibiki se mit à courir en direction de chez Luxus, il avait besoin de réponses à ses interrogations. Pourquoi était-il autant dans sa tête. Comme frappé par la foudre, Hibiki ralentit sa course, se stoppant. Il comprit. Il avait compris. Ils étaient identiques.

Alors la peur envahit Hibiki. Peur de ce que Luxus serait capable de faire. Alors, il reprit sa course, plus rapide, plus effréné. Haletant, il arriva devant chez Luxus, il frappa à sa porte, il l'appela, il essaya de forcer la porte mais personne. Le ciel commença à se couvrir. Des sombres nuages dissimulèrent les rayons du soleil. Hibiki posa sa tête contre la porte et souffla imperceptiblement : « Luxus … où es-tu ? ». Alors, sous le vent qui se lève, Hibiki reprit ses esprits. Il repartit à la recherche de Luxus. Il se dirigea vers les ruines de Fairy Tail. Luxus ne peut être que là non ? Après tout il s'agit de sa deuxième maison ! Mais en arrivant, rien, quelques gerbes de fleurs, des mots de remerciements, des bougies, mais pas une trace de Luxus. La peur augmenta dans le cœur d'Hibiki. Il fouilla tout autour de l'ancienne bâtisse mais personne. Il se dirigea au bar, le patron n'a pas vu Luxus depuis la veille. La panique le saisit de plus en plus fort. Alors il se dirigea vers la plage, les vagues aident à calmer les gens non ? Mais là aussi, il n'y était pas. Seules les vagues déchaînées prônèrent leurs tumultes. Hibiki tourna la tête en direction de Fairy Hills, une falaise face à la mer serait aussi une solution, alors il se précipita toujours plus vite. Le souffle court, il arriva mais personne n'était là. Il ne sait plus où chercher. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le ciel, il remarqua une formation plus intense des nuages vers le parc. Cela reste ça seule option.

Il courut avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Il esquiva les personnes dans la rue telle une dance endiablée, il évita le contact avançant vers son but. Vers lui. Le tonnerre commença à gronder, était-ce son appel ? La pluie l'accompagnant et devenant de plus en plus forte, il atteignit enfin le parc et remarqua un important détail, le centre de la tempête se situe au-dessus du cerisier arc-en-ciel. Alors que la foule, rentra chez elle pour se protéger de la tempête, Hibiki arriva finalement à l'arbre, mais devant ce dernier rien. Donc, il en fît le tour, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, rien. Il regarda d'en bas les branches mais rien. Il l'appelle. Mais il fallait se faire une raison, Luxus n'était pas là. Les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel, la pluie inondant les rues, Hibiki ne sait plus quoi faire, il ne sait plus où chercher alors il l'appelle encore et encore courant, sans s'arrêter, il repasse là où il est déjà passé, encore une fois, il court sans se stopper, son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Mails il ne le trouva pas, il crut le voir au loin dans la rue commerçante, alors avec une force venue de nulle part, il s'élança, et pensant toujours attraper cette personne il tombât lourdement en avant. Ce n'était qu'un mirage. Il se releva, les yeux vitreux, il décida de retourner chez Luxus de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il déambule dans les rues, la forte pluie s'abattant sur ses épaules. Son cœur se serre sous la peur. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne voulait pas encore être fautif de la perte de quelqu'un, pas encore.

Ses pas lourds sur le sol montrent les sentiments encore inconnus de son cœur. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de chez Luxus, la tempête se calma au moment où il toqua à la porte, « S'il te plaît, ouvre-moi ». Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et le loquet de la porte s'ouvrit. « Hibiki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Pourquoi tu es trempé et tes vêtements sont un peu déchirés ? Laisse tombé, Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ni de te voir. Dégage ! ». Dès l'entente de ces mots, Hibiki sentit une colère immense en lui, il força l'ouverture de la porte et entra violemment. Luxus n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sans s'en rendre compte, il referma la porte et la serrure.

« - Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la journée que j'ai passé hein ? J'ai annulé mon travail parce que je m'inquiétais ! C'était quoi cette réaction ce matin ?! Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Il y avait un but ? Une raison particulière ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Aux ruines de Fairy Tail, à la plage, à la falaise de Fairy Hills, au parc ! Partout ! Où étais-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires Hibiki. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Un léger silence flotta dans l'air. A la fin de cette phrase, le temps dehors devint incontrôlable. Hibiki alors hurla :

« - Pourquoi tu continues à renier tes sentiments ainsi ? N'oublie pas qu'il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour t'observer, pour t'aider à t'intégrer, à te faire des amis, pour te montrer le bon chemin. Il a toujours eu quelqu'un qui s'en inquiétait plus que les autres !

\- Je m'en fiche de ça ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me le dit pas clairement ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu aurais dû dire ce à quoi tu pensais quand tu le pouvais ! Maintenant tu ne ressens que des regrets ! Je le sais.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ou comprendre ce que je ressens ?

\- Parce que tu obverses les gens, comme moi je suis venu à t'observer. Je m'en fou de mon avenir ou de mon job maintenant ! Je m'en fou de mon rêve de devenir un mage puissant qui ne sera pas le support de l'équipe ! Pourquoi le voudrais-je maintenant ?

\- De quoi tu me parles maintenant ?

\- Tu es en train de devenir comme elle. Comme Karen ! Tes sentiments te détruisent et je le ne supporte tout simplement pas ! Je n'ai pas pu l'aider à temps mais toi je peux t'aider. Je t'aiderais ! »

Luxus fût chambouler, il ne pensait pas que de simples mots pouvaient autant le bouleverser. Il fît face à Hibiki pour lui répondre mais à peine il vit son visage qu'Hibiki le gifla. Une gifle qui le fît tomber sur le sol, qui le blessa dans son estime de soi mais aussi qui fragilisa sa carapace.

« - Je tiens à toi et je ne suis pas le seul ! Ne prends pas nos sentiments à la légère ! Ne prends pas mes sentiments à la légère.

\- Dans ce cas, si c'est vrai, dîtes le moi tout simplement ! Dit le moi tout simplement.

\- C'est vrai. »

Hibiki tendit sa main pour aider Luxus à se relever. Ce dernier encore ébranlé par la conversation, se sentait plus à nu qu'il n'a jamais été. Au moment où il saisit la main d'Hibiki, ce dernier l'approcha d'un coup sec vers lui, pour lui déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un chaste baiser suivit d'une étreinte. La carapace de Luxus est totalement fissurée encore un geste et son cœur pourra enfin s'exprimer et Hibiki le comprit : « Je ne compte plus jamais te lâcher, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ». Luxus sentit en lui au fond de lui comme une bourrasque, il se sentait enfin libre. Une liberté que jamais il n'aurait espéré. Alors, dans les bras d'Hibiki, il accepta de pleurer et d'hurler sa douleur. Hibiki fût toucher, enfin Luxus laisser son cœur parler. Ainsi, il resserra encore plus son étreinte autour de Luxus sans compter les secondes passantes.

Au bout d'un moment, les cris et les larmes s'estompèrent. Hibiki sentit le corps de Luxus se relâcher, il s'est endormi. Hibiki le déposa sur son canapé, le couvrant d'un plaid qui était posé dessus. Hibiki se posa dans le fauteuil en face, regarder Luxus dormir lui apportait une certaine sérénité. « Dans quoi je me suis embraqué, moi encore … », il sourit en pensant au fait que sa vie n'allait plus du tout être pareil maintenant, qu'ils étaient deux. Il voulut fermer les yeux quelques minutes pour se permettre lui aussi de se remettre de ses émotions. Cependant, il se fit réveiller par un baiser sur la tempe, un léger effleurement mais puissant accompagné d'un délicat souffle chaud mais brûlant « Réveille-toi, parce que vu la tête mignonne que tu fais, c'est clair que je sais ce que va être mon petit-déjeuner après ma douche ! ». Hibiki ne fît qu'un bond et vit un Luxus en sous-vêtement une serviette à la main en direction des escaliers.

Hibiki, bien que gêné et rougissant, trouva la force de lui rétorquer « Attends ! Ça te dit … qu'on y aille tous les deux … en même temps ? A la douche je veux dire ». Luxus, des étoiles dans les yeux, sauta sur sa proie, le souleva d'un coup, le posa par-dessus son épaule et tous deux partirent en direction de la salle de bain. Soudain, Luxus le déposât en haut de l'escalier, il le contempla longuement, leurs regards se croisèrent, en détournant son visage, Luxus, dans un souffle, lui confia : « Je ne t'ai pas répondu hier soir … je crois que … Enfin tu vois quoi ». Hibiki comprit malgré tout ce que Luxus avait l'intention de lui dire. C'est pour cela qu'il joua les crédules en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension et d'envie. Luxus bien sûr ne put résister plus longtemps, le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant le plus fort possible, posa sa tête au-dessus de la sienne et lui confessa tout bas « Je t'aime et je compte pas te lâcher maintenant, compris ? ». Hibiki sourit dans les bras de Luxus, un instant il saisit qu'ils étaient liés pour un long moment.

Dans cette ambiance romantique, chacun sentit l'amour que l'autre porte mais Hibiki nota quelque chose et lâcha comme une bombe : « Luxus, tu bandes. Profitons-en pour officialiser tout ça ? » et tous deux repartirent faire du « manège » pendant un long moment et partout dans leur nid douillet, avec un Luxus en redemandant encore et encore.

 **~ Fin ~**

Merci à vous d'avoir lu en entier ! Cette fois, j'ai relu et je pense qu'il y a encore des fautes aha Désolé ! Laissez une review si vous le voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir 😊


End file.
